


sucker for you

by ShowMeAHero



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Big Dick Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak's Shorts, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: Eddie loves his friends,a lot,so when Beverly texts him asking if he’ll model something for her so she can make sure it’s sitting right, he tells her it’s fine.‘Something’ends up being a tiny pair of satin— or silk, Eddie’s not sure, he’s not totally familiar with the materials— shorts that she’s apparently working on for Nike or some company like that, Eddie’s not entirely clear on that, either. She says a lot of fashion jargon-y words and evaluates him from a bunch of different angles before she says, “I think they work.”“Ithink they’re sort of short,” Eddie tells her. Bev just laughs and lightly smacks him on the ass. Eddie makes a face at her.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 48
Kudos: 615





	sucker for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruuhroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuhroh/gifts).



> For [@ruuhroh](https://twitter.com/ruuhroh) on Twitter!
> 
> Title taken from ["Sucker"](https://open.spotify.com/track/4y3OI86AEP6PQoDE6olYhO?si=-BLbGhteQuaczV3Vn_t24Q) by the Jonas Brothers.

Eddie loves his friends, a  _ lot,  _ so when Beverly texts him asking if he’ll model something for her so she can make sure it’s sitting right, he tells her it’s fine.

_ ‘Something’  _ ends up being a tiny pair of satin— or silk, Eddie’s not sure, he’s not totally familiar with the materials— shorts that she’s apparently working on for Nike or some company like that, Eddie’s not entirely clear on that, either. She says a lot of fashion jargon-y words and evaluates him from a bunch of different angles before she says, “I think they work.”

_ “I  _ think they’re sort of short,” Eddie tells her. Bev just laughs and lightly smacks him on the ass. Eddie makes a face at her, but she’s already looking back down at her notebook and taking notes on his fucking thighs or something. “Why me, anyways? Just put them on Ben.”

“You’re the only one who’s enough of a twunk for the fit I’m looking for,” Bev tells him. “Ben and Richie are both too tall, Mike’s too buff, Bill’s too short, Stan’s legs aren’t strong like yours.” She crouches down and tugs at the waistband, then hums to herself.

“What the hell is a twunk?” Eddie asks, but Bev stands back up and tells him she’s all set. When he goes to take the shorts off, she shakes her head at him, grabbing her purse off his coffee table.

“Keep ‘em,” Bev says. She crams her notebook into her bag and kisses Eddie on the cheek before leaving him there, his front door swinging shut behind her with a  _ click.  _ Eddie frowns down at the shorts.

He can hear Bev talking outside, still, and he’s about to go to the door and ask what she was saying, if she was still talking to him, but then she stops, and someone answers. He smiles unintentionally, instinctively, and runs his hands back through his hair as he hears Richie’s voice outside. Whatever Bev’s said, Richie’s laughing at, and then he responds in his low, deep voice before there’s a beat of silence again and the door swinging open.

“What’s Bev doing he—” Richie starts to ask, but then he drops his bag in their front doorway and looks up at Eddie, and he just— stops talking. He’s staring down at Eddie’s legs.

“I have eyes,” Eddie reminds him, feeling his face heat up as he grins wider. Richie shuts the front door behind himself, still not looking up.

“Right now, don’t care,” he says, smiling a little as he crosses the room to Eddie in just a few long strides before he’s grabbing Eddie by the hips and kissing him hard.

“Bev wanted me to model these for her,” Eddie explains breathlessly, as Richie drags across to kiss Eddie’s cheeks, then the knob of his jaw, down to his throat. “She said I’m a twunk. What’s a twunk— Richie, stop  _ laughing, what’s a twunk—” _

Richie smothers his laughter in the juncture of Eddie’s neck and his shoulder, pulling himself together before he pulls back. He slides his huge hands down Eddie’s thighs, then around to his ass, palming him through the shorts. Eddie twitches slightly, biting back a groan, and Richie grins again.

_ “You’re  _ a twunk,” Richie tells him. “Get on the sofa.”

Eddie does as he’s told, getting up onto their sofa and sitting cross-legged, waiting for Richie. He glances up to watch Richie as he stands next to their coffee table, looking Eddie over for a moment before he makes a spinning motion with one hand.

“Turn around,” Richie says. “Get on your elbows and knees.”

Eddie’s face heats up again, and he can feel his cheeks going pink as he shifts and turns. He gets on his elbows and knees, his forehead pressed to the arm of the sofa as he hears Richie behind him taking off one boot, then another, each of them dropping to the floor with a  _ thud.  _ He can hear him shucking off clothes, but he’s not sure which articles or how much before Richie’s weight settles behind him on the couch.

One of the last noises he hears before Richie touches him is the gentle  _ plink  _ of Richie taking off his wedding ring and setting it aside on the end table. He opens the end table drawer, and rummages for something in there before putting whatever it is on top of the end table, too.

“Fuck, you look good,” Richie comments in that low voice he gets when they’re alone like this. His big hands find Eddie’s ass again, palming him through the silky material before Richie’s forehead presses into the back of his neck as he blankets Eddie with his body.

Richie shifts up, pulling Eddie’s shirt off with one hand and holding him up with the other so Eddie doesn’t even need to change positions for it. It just leaves him there in the shorts, digging his face into the arm of the sofa as Richie tightens his grip on his ass.

“Does Bev want these back?” Richie asks. Eddie shakes his head against the sofa.

“She said I could keep them,” Eddie answers. Richie doesn’t respond, not right away, which isn’t normal, so Eddie starts to look over his shoulder and ask, “Why?”

That’s when the flat of Richie’s tongue meets the fabric of the shorts, right over his hole. Eddie moans loudly, head dropping forward again to bang into the sofa again. Richie’s hand slides up under one leg of the shorts, slipping up and around to hold Eddie’s ass and thigh under them.

“You’re not wearing any underwear?” Richie asks, but it’s not really a question, since they both know he’s not.

“Bev asked me not to so she could ch—” Eddie starts to respond, but then Richie’s digging his nails in and licking over his hole again, rimming Eddie through the satin material of the rosy-pink shorts.  _ “Fuck,  _ Richie, fucking—”

Richie doesn’t answer verbally, since his mouth is otherwise occupied, but he does pull his hands free of Eddie’s skin to grip his ass over the shorts again, tugging his cheeks apart to get better access. The wet material clings to Eddie’s skin, hot and damp from Richie’s mouth and his warm breath; Eddie can’t help but grip the seam of the couch cushion under his hands and inhale sharply, his eyes falling shut as he just tries to breathe through it.

The front of the shorts are starting to get soaked, too. Unrelated— Well, tangentially related, because Richie eating him out is making Eddie so hard he’s leaking precum into the shorts, and they’re sticking to his skin there, too, along the front of his thighs as his slick cock dampens the material.

He can feel Richie finding a good rhythm, his huge hands gripping Eddie’s ass tightly through the shorts as he licks over them, rimming him through the silk until Eddie can barely stand it anymore. He’s so hard in his shorts that he almost thinks he can cum just from the friction of the seam of the shorts against his cock, so he reaches back with one hand blindly until he finds Richie’s head, tangling his fingers up in his hair.

_ “Please,”  _ Eddie manages, sounding choked to his own ears. He clears his throat halfway and begs, “Richie, please, just take them off, push them aside, I want you to eat me out—”

Richie’s mouth leaves him for just a second to yank the shorts down his thighs until they’re pooled just above his knees, where they’re pressed into the sofa. He only has that moment to process the change before Richie’s mouth is fully on him, licking his damp skin and biting the curve of his ass hard. Eddie moans as Richie’s tongue glides across his ass to his hole again.

His left hand comes up to hold Eddie’s hip tight, gripping him to keep him in place as his other hand keeps Eddie’s asscheeks separated so he can eat him out properly. Eddie’s entire attention span narrows to Richie’s velvet tongue inside his own tight heat, one of his fingers slipping in with his tongue to open him up even further. Eddie whines, lifting up to wrap his fingers around his cock.

Richie’s mouth leaves him, just then. Eddie keens, twisting around to look at him again, but Richie reaches out and turns Eddie’s head back around.

“Can I fuck you?” Richie asks. Eddie’s roughly one  _ total  _ minute from tipping over the edge just from Richie eating him out, but the way he asks indicates that he has some sort of plan, so Eddie nods jerkily into the sofa. Richie pulls off of him; Eddie can hear him lift whatever he’s got on the end table up, and then he hears the cap of it click. He should’ve guessed, but he’s assuming now it’s the bottle of lube they keep in the drawer there.

Eddie hisses, when Richie’s lube-slick fingers touch his entrance, because they’re freezing cold compared to the heat of his mouth. Richie rubs over his back as he slips two fingers in easily. Eddie’s still loose from getting eaten out like that, and Richie seems happy about it, humming slightly to himself as he pulls his fingers out so he can add his ring finger on the next push in. He spreads Eddie apart on his three fingers before pulling back again.

“I got you,” Richie tells him, as Eddie shivers with his face pressed into the sofa. Richie’s hand cards through his hard, threading through his hair. His nails scrape lightly over his scalp. Eddie whimpers slightly. “Hey, I got you. You good?”

Eddie nods desperately. Richie leans up and over him, kissing him on the cheek before trailing a line of hot open-mouthed kisses down the line of his spine to the small of his back. He’s still curved over Eddie when he guides the head of his cock to Eddie’s loose, slick hole, and he pushes in in one long, slow thrust.

Richie has the biggest dick Eddie has ever seen, and every time he fucks into him like this, Eddie remembers what that actually means. He feels full to his throat as he shifts to readjust and get comfortable, Richie’s hand sliding from his neck down his back to grasp his hip.

“You good, sweetheart?” Richie murmurs into Eddie’s spine. He presses his face into his flushed skin, the corner of his glasses digging into his flesh. Eddie whines again, pushing back into him.

“Good, yeah, yes,” Eddie manages, then says, “Yes, I’m good, Richie,  _ move—” _

Richie pulls back until he’s almost slipping out of Eddie entirely, clutching his hips in both of his big hands. His palms are so large and his fingers are so long that he can squeeze his hands hard into his ass, too, and he thrusts back in. It draws a long, low sound out of Eddie that he didn’t even know he could make before he and Richie got together.

The powerful slide of Richie thrusting into him, over and over, shoves Eddie close to the edge all over again. Since the shorts have long since been yanked down and out of the way, Eddie’s cock is just painfully neglected, so hard he’s aching and desperate to touch himself.

“Rich, Richie—” Eddie tries to start asking, but then Richie finds his prostate on the next thrust in and he doesn’t give a shit about literally  _ anything  _ else but  _ that.  _ It’s like fireworks shoot through his body, and he brings his arms up so he can grip the sofa tighter and bury his face in his arms.

Richie reaches around him to wrap his fingers around Eddie’s dick, and Eddie almost sobs before he realizes Richie’s squeezing the base of his dick so he won’t cum, and he actually  _ does  _ sob, then.

“Richie, come  _ on,”  _ Eddie begs, trying to push into his hand, but Richie holds him still with his other hand still tight on his hip and his ass.  _ “Richie—” _

“Trust me,” Richie says, and Eddie does. When Richie fucks into him again, finding his prostate all over and making Eddie’s cock pulse in his hand, Eddie can’t help but whimper, biting into his arm. Richie lets go of his cock and turns his face slightly. “Are you close?”

_ “Yes,” _ Eddie tells him. “Yes, yes, I—”

“Okay,” Richie says. He wraps his fingers around the base of his cock again and sits up properly, fucking into Eddie so hard and fast that Eddie cries out, forehead knocking into his wrist as he tries to hang onto the arm of the couch.

Richie cums hard, his head bowing over Eddie’s back far enough that Eddie can feel Richie’s hair brushing his skin as his breath spreads across him in hot pants. He spills inside Eddie, filling him up as he fucks him through his own orgasm.

When Richie’s done, he catches his breath, then pulls up and off, sliding out of Eddie and dropping his weight behind him again. Eddie briefly considers asking him what he’s doing before Richie’s mouth is on him again, and all the breath in Eddie’s lungs punches out.

His huge hands slide back up to grip his ass and separate his cheeks with his thumbs again, eating his own cum out of Eddie’s ass. It’s fucking disgusting, as a concept, and something about  _ that  _ makes it even hotter in practice. Eddie sobs into his arms, his cock throbbing as Richie tongue-fucks him before returning to eating him out properly, all hands and tongue and hot, moaning breath in Eddie’s ass.

“Richie, fuck, please touch me, please,” Eddie begs him, but Richie’s hands don’t leave his ass as he keeps eating him out. Eddie can feel Richie’s cum and saliva sliding down his ass and dripping down his inner thighs to the sofa cushions underneath them, and that gets him almost there,  _ nearly  _ there, barely breathing as his cock pulses, and then Richie digs his huge hands into his ass hard and Eddie cums hard.

He can’t manage to get his hands down onto his dick, so he just cums completely untouched, painting the arm of the couch and the sofa cushions underneath them with semen as he gasps for breath, Richie’s name broken off in between sharp inhales as he disappears in his orgasm. He slams his eyes shut, just enjoying the heat spreading through his limbs and the hazy feeling of nothingness in his brain.

Eddie comes back into his body as he feels a  _ snap  _ against his skin, and he full-body flinches. Richie’s hand smoothes over his back, up over his right shoulder blade. He kisses the back of his neck.

“Sorry, Eds,” Richie murmurs. Eddie realizes he’s pulled the shorts back up and put them back in place, tucking Eddie’s softening cock back into them.

Eddie shifts, trying to pull his arms down, but he’s been so tense that his muscles are pulling. Richie gently pulls him back against his bare chest; Eddie realizes he was fully naked the entire time, and he sighs, turning his face into Richie’s jaw when Richie wraps his arms around him and spoons him, leaning back against the opposite end of the couch. Eddie shifts, turning into him so their chests and bellies are aligned. He tucks his face into Richie’s throat.

“Love you,” Richie murmurs. Eddie reaches up, cupping Richie’s face for a moment before he slides his hand up and through Richie’s hair, damp with sweat. Richie slips his hand down himself, cradling Eddie’s jaw so he can turn his head. He goes to kiss him, though, and Eddie twists back to avoid it. Richie huffs a laugh. “Let me kiss you, dipshit.”

“Absolutely not,” Eddie tells him, voice rasping and rough. Richie tries to kiss him again, so he plants his hand against his face and pushes him lightly away. “Go wash your face and brush your teeth and I’ll think about kissing you again.”

Richie scoffs, grinning as he says, “Oh, sure,  _ I  _ get it, you  _ love  _ swallowing my cum when it’s straight from my dick—”

_ “Richie,”  _ Eddie says, scandalized, as if he’s not currently wearing shorts soaked in both their sweat and Richie’s saliva.

“—but when  _ I  _ cum in your ass and eat you out, suddenly my cum is gross,” Richie keeps going. Eddie can’t stop laughing, but he still shoves Richie off the sofa.

“Yes,” Eddie deadpans. “For some reason, that’s my line in the sand. Now,  _ go.” _

Richie goes, flipping Eddie off before he straightens out his glasses and blows him a kiss. Eddie slumps back into the sofa once he’s gone, squirming slightly when he feels the damp, silky shorts sticking to his skin with cum and sweat and spit. He shivers.

When Richie comes back, Eddie’s turned into the sofa, trying desperately to hide the fact that he was already half-hard just from thinking about Richie eating him out  _ alone. _

“What are you doing?” Richie asks suspiciously. Eddie shakes his head. “Edward Kaspbrak, you tell me what you’re doing right now—”

_ “Stop,  _ stop,” Eddie laughs, rolling onto his back again and tugging Richie down into a kiss. He tastes like mint toothpaste, now, and his face is scrubbed clean. His stubble drags against Eddie’s face as Eddie deepens the kiss, holding tight to Richie’s face as he pulls him in and tangles his hands deep in Richie’s hair.

When they separate, Richie inhales sharply and gasps, “Holy— Holy  _ fuck,  _ Eddie.”

“I love you,” Eddie tells him. Richie looks down at him, wide-eyed, as Eddie guides him into another kiss, then another, slowly rolling his hips into Richie’s thigh. Richie pushes up into him, bending his knee just slightly so Eddie can ride him harder, clinging to his shoulders.

“I love you, too,” Richie tells him, breathless. Eddie’s so over-sensitive from Richie fucking him and eating him out for so long that it doesn’t take him long to get hard again, his damp shorts clinging to him. The wet satin is soft against his dick as he cums in them, burying his face in Richie’s throat to muffle the soft groan that comes with it.

Richie cups his face and kisses him through it. He’s gentle, his touch soft and his mouth light before he pulls back and presses his nose to Eddie’s cheek. He sighs, then nuzzles in there. Eddie falls back down and wraps himself around Richie, clinging tight to him. He reaches down for Richie’s cock, but Richie catches his wrist and brings his hand up, kissing his palm.

“Give me twenty minutes and I’ll fuck you  _ wearing  _ the shorts over the kitchen island,” Richie tells him. Eddie’s heart flips over in his chest, and he nods, burying his face in Richie’s chest. One of Richie’s huge hands slides over him from thigh to throat again, and Eddie just shivers, clinging tightly to him as Richie kisses the crown of his head and embraces him right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see Eddie's shorts? [Of course you do,](https://image-cdn.hypb.st/https%3A%2F%2Fhypebeast.com%2Fwp-content%2Fblogs.dir%2F6%2Ffiles%2F2019%2F07%2Fnike-sportswear-satin-shorts-echo-pink-china-rose-black-price-release-2.jpg?q=75&w=800&cbr=1&fit=max) you sluts. 
> 
> You can (and should!) come chat with me on Twitter at [@nicolelianesolo](https://twitter.com/nicolelianesolo) and/or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
